Toi, Moi, Nous : traduction de Yours, Mine, Ours
by AnnaVamp
Summary: Traduction Yours,Mine,Ours. On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde...  
Voici ma première histoire en français.  
Ce n'est pas mon histoire en fait, mais plutôt une traduction d'une histoire sur fanfiction en anglais.**

**titre de la version originale: Yours, Mine and Ours  
auteur de la version originale: imma vampire**

**le lien pour son profile sera sur mon profile.  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais trouver le temps de mettre à jour cette histoire parce que traduire, c'est particulièrement long. Mais je compte bien traduire l'histoire au complet.**

**Je sais que je ne traduit pas mot pour mot et que parfois je change de mots. Je fais cela parce qu'au sinon, les mots se répètent beaucoup trop. L'idée générale de chaque phrase est présente par contre.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Et si vous aimez l'histoire. Ne me féliciter pas. Félicitez plutôt imma vampire. C'est elle la vrai écrivaine. Moi je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE UN

** Bella **

« Jason » criai-je du bas des escaliers. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Si on ne se dépêchait pas, on serait en retard. Je soupirai et regardai Luke. Il était assis sur la première marche des escaliers, attendant mon signal. Je soupirai de nouveau. « Mon ange, veux-tu bien aller chercher ton frère? » Il sauta sur ses pieds tout excité et escalada les escaliers. Je pouvais entendre leur voix s'élevé et je frottai mon front.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de rentrer dans ma chambre sans demander? » Jason cria.

« Maa dit qu'on doit y aller. » Luke répliqua.

« Sors d'ici! » Je soupirai, exaspérée.

« Jason ! » Je criai plus fort que la première fois. « Luke! Venez! Vous avez le choix. Sois que vous êtes dans la voiture dans 10 secondes ou on peut passer la journée avec votre tante Alice et vos cousines. » Je hurlai. Tous les deux étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée en un éclair. La menace des les envoyer chez Alice et sa fille Camilla fonctionnait toujours. Ces deux filles aimaient les emmener magasiner et les habiller. Maintenant qu'Alice était enceinte de sept mois, elle avait les hormones dans le tapis et était plus folle que d'habitude. Je soupirai et essayai de placer les cheveux de Jason mais il me foudroya du regard. « D'accord. » Dis-je, en levant mes mains en signe de reddition. Je marchai hors de la maison jusqu'à la voiture, mes fils sur mes talons. Simon attendait déjà patiemment sur le siège arrière. Je roulai mes yeux et le regardai. « Simon, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? » Je lui demandai, le regardant dans mon rétroviseur. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais éviter un Jason grognon ce matin. » Il ria. Jason s'étira pour le frapper. J'attrapai son poignet.

« Hey! » Je criai. Jason grommela, se rassis dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Je vérifiai que Luke était attaché avant de prendre la route. « Les garçons, s'il-vous-plait, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours super bien, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un effort et ne pas se chamailler juste pour aujourd'hui? » Je leur demandai avec optimisme. Les trois soupirèrent mais approuvèrent silencieusement en hochant la tête. Je regardai Jason qui faisait tout pour m'ignorer de son mieux. Il écoutait sa musique sur son ipod et il regardait par la fenêtre. Je soupirai tristement. J'étais jeune pour avoir trois fils. Trop jeune. J'avais seulement seize ans lorsque Jason est né. L'homme qui m'avait violé a été condamné à la prison et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a été tué lors d'une bagarre. Mais je me moquais bien de lui et de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Lorsque j'avais vingt-deux ans, j'ai commencé à fréquenter un homme, Tyler. On s'était même marié et on a eu Simon, qui est six ans le cadet de Jason. Après que je sois tombé enceinte de Luke, Tyler demanda le divorce. Il s'est juste levé et nous a quittés sans jamais demander son reste. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui depuis. C'était seulement la pension alimentaire mensuelle que je recevais qui m'indiquait qu'il ne nous avait pas totalement oubliés. Présentement, j'avais trente-et-un ans et Jason avait quinze ans. Simon avait neuf ans et Luke en avait sept. J'aimais mes fils à la folie, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie autrement. Mon seul regret était qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais un vrai père.

Je garai la voiture au parc et mes fils sourirent. Aujourd'hui, il se déroulait un carnaval au par cet j'avais pensé que ce serait un bon temps pour nous tous de sortir de la maison. Je sorti de la voiture et rassembla mes fils autour de moi. Je savais que Jason voulait être n'importe où ailleurs qu'avec sa famille, mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps de qualité avec eux, même si c'était juste quelques temps. « Ok, les garçons, écoutez. On va passer une heure ensemble, en famille. Et puis après, Jason et Simon, vous allez pouvoir aller traîner avec vos amis. » Jason allait rechigner mais je le regardai d'une manière qui ne laissait pas place aux négociations.

« D'accord. » Il grommela.

« Bon. » Je hochai la tête, contente. Je sortis mon portefeuille alors qu'on approchait du guichet, où l'on payait pour les entrés. « Quatre billets, s'il-vous-plait. » Je dis à la femme. Elle regarda les garçons puis tourna son attention vers moi.

« Vous faîtes du baby-sitting à ce que je vois. » Elle souriait alors que moi, je fronçais les sourcils.

« Quoi? Non. Ce sont mes garçons. » J'expliquai alors que la femme ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. « Je suis leur mère. » Je dis lentement. La femme rougit et s'acharna sur la préparation des billets. Elle me les passa et je la remerciai avant d'entrer dans le parc. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'avait confondue pour leur gardienne.

« Maman. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ça? » Luke me demanda alors qu'il tirait sur mes shorts. Je regardai où il pointait et je vis une grande roue.

« Tu sais que Maa a peur des hauteurs. » Jason répliqua en roulant ses yeux. Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Allez-y. Je vais vous chercher de la limonade. » Je leur donnai à chacun un billet d'entré et ils acceptèrent le compromis. « Jason, veille bien sur tes frères. » Il hocha la tête et roulant ses yeux de nouveau alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ligne d'attente.

** Edward **

« Emma. Les filles. On y va! » Je les appelai depuis ma chambre.

« Attends Paa. » Emma répondit. Je roulais mes yeux et Clara ricana. Je la regardai alors qu'elle était assise sur mon lit.

« Es-tu excitée, chérie? » Je lui demandai. Elle hocha vivement la tête, ses lulus dansant joyeusement autour d'elle.

« J'ai vraiment hâte, Papa. Est-ce qu'on peut faire tous les manèges. » Elle me demanda, serrant sa poupée contre elle. Je ri de bon cœur.

« Bien sûr. Si tes sœurs veulent bien t'emmener dans ceux qui m'effraient trop. » Je la taquinai. Elle roula ses yeux.

« Papa. Tu n'as peur de rien. » Elle me répondit en riant. Je hochais la tête et la pris dans mes bras. Elle couina avec enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher tes sœurs maintenant? » Elle acquiesça et se libéra de mon étreinte avant de courir dans le corridor.

« Emma! Jodi! » Elle appela. Je ris, attacha ma montre à mon poignet avant de sortir de ma chambre. Jodi apparut devant moi. Je lui souri et elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es prête chérie? » Elle acquiesça.

« Viens-t'en, Princesse! » Jodi cria sarcastiquement. La porte d'Emma s'ouvrit brusquement et elle regarda Jodi furieusement.

« Oh. La ferme Jodi. » Elle gronda.

« Emma. Sois gentille envers tes sœurs. » Elle me fixa du regard et je soupirai. Elle avait beaucoup trop de maquillage sur le visage, encore une fois, et sa jupe était bien trop courte. « Emma. Tu ne porteras pas de talons-hauts au carnaval. » Je secouai la tête, montrant ma désapprobation. Elle soupira, ce qui ressemblait davantage à un cri qu'autre chose et alla se changer. Après un moment, elle refit surface portant des souliers de tennis.

« Content? » Elle railla. Je hochai la tête et descendis les escaliers.

J'étais jeune pour avoir trois filles. Trop jeune selon l'avis de certain. J'avais seulement trente-deux ans. J'ai épousé mon ex-femme Tanya lorsqu'on a découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'Emma quand on avait tous les deux dix-huit ans. On était resté ensemble jusqu'à il y a quatre ans quand j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait depuis déjà quelques temps. À ce moment, Emma avait dix ans, Jodi en avait quatre et Clara avait seulement un an. Tanya nous avait tous abandonné, me laissant père monoparental de trois filles en pleine croissance. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi effrayante.

On s'installa tous dans la voiture et je nous dirigeai vers le parc. Nous passions très peu de temps ensemble en tant que famille considérant mon horaire chargé de docteur et le fait que les filles avaient différentes activités sociales. J'avais décidé de passé cette journée en famille. Je savais que cela ne durerait seulement une heure environ, une fois qu'on serait au parc, mais ce serait mieux que rien. Une fois qu'on était arrivé, Clara commença à couiner. « Papa! Papa! Regarde! » Elle pointa la grande roue. « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller? S'il-te-plaît! » Elle me suppliait, alors j'acceptai.

« Bien sûr. Tes sœurs et toi pouvez y aller. Je vais vous chercher de la barbe à papa. » Elles hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers la file d'attente. Je me retournai et marchai jusqu'à la cantine où une petite brunette farfouillait dans son portemonnaie.

« Désolée. » Elle s'excusa auprès du monsieur qui servait la nourriture. Il roula les yeux et tapa tu pied impatiemment. Je regardai pour voir ce qu'elle avait commandé. Une limonade et de la barbe à papa.

« Je vais prendre une limonade. » Je donnai la monnaie au monsieur lui indiquant que je payais également pour les choses de la femme. Il acquiesça et me donna mon change. La femme regarda finalement hors de son portemonnaie.

« Appréciez votre snack. » L'homme dit en me donna ma nourriture. La femme sortie un billet de dollar et l'homme secoua la tête. « Cela a déjà été payé. » La femme se retourna et me vit. J'étais instantanément abasourdi par sa beauté absolue. Elle avait la peau pale et de grands yeux bruns. Son joli visage en forme de cœur était entouré par de longs cheveux couleur chocolat. Je lui souris alors qu'elle cligna des yeux, ses longs cils noirs enchantant.

« Vous? » Elle me demanda doucement. Sa voix était belle et mielleuse. J'hochais la tête affirmativement et lui fis signe de me suivre. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'étais un père monoparental de trois enfants. Et elle avait probablement un copain ou un mari. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc près de la grande roue.

« Je suis Edward Cullen. » Je dis en lui présentant ma main.

« Bella Swan. » Elle prit ma main et la secoua. Sa peau était douce et satiné et je sentis un courant électrique me traverser le corps lorsque je l'avais touchée. « Et vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de payer pour moi. » Elle dit en secouant la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. » Elle soupira.

« Et bien, merci. » Elle s'installa sur le banc et pris une gorgée de limonade. J'attendis qu'elle se lève et me dise que je dépassais les bornes et qu'elle allait retourner vers son amoureux. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici en cette magnifique journée? » Elle me demanda après un certain moment. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Sortie de famille. » Je vis son regard tomber quelque peu et je me réprimandé mentalement. Elle n'était pas intéressée en la famille. « Et vous? » Elle sourit timidement.

« Sortie de famille également. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas pu passer une journée ensemble. » Elle m'expliqua. Je me demandais si elle parlait de ses frères et sœurs ou de sa propre famille.

« Alors, si c'est une sortie de famille, où sont votre mari et vos enfants? » Je dis, essayant subtilement d'obtenir une information sur sa situation maritale. Elle soupira.

« Je ne suis pas mariée. Mes fils sont dans la grande roue. Quand il s'agit de nous envahir de leur présence… vous saurez que c'est eux. » Elle répondit sarcastiquement. Je ris.

« Et qu'en est-il de vous? Où sont votre femme et vos enfants? » Elle me demanda avant de prendre une bouchée de sa barbe à papa. Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas marié. Je suis monoparental, comme vous, et mes filles sont dans le même manège que vos fils. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous avez des filles? » Je soupirai.

« Oui. Trois. Est-ce que vous pouvez voir mes cheveux devenir gris? Ma plus vieille s'entête à me faire devenir chauve avant qu'elle ne sorte du secondaire. » Je plaisantai. Elle rit de bon cœur et je me retrouvai pris de merveille. Elle avait le plus beau rire que j'avais jamais entendu. Comme le vent qui souffle, dansant dans la brize fraiche.

« C'est pareil avec mon aîné. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, parce que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, on s'entendait à merveille. » Elle soupira. Je la comprenais parfaitement.

« Quel âge a-t-il? » Je demandai curieusement. Elle roula les yeux.

« 15 ans. Il va bientôt avoir son permis de conduire. » Je m'étouffai avec la limonade que j'étais en train de boire.

« Tu n'est pas assez vieille pour avoir un gars de 15 ans, non? » Je lui demandai, abasourdi. Elle rougit, à mon commentaire, et peut-être au fait que je l'avais tutoyée.

« Et bien, oui, je le suis. Ta plus vieille a quel âge? » Je fermais ma bouche.

« 14. » Je marmonnai. Elle hocha la tête. À mon avis, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus que 22 ans.

« Tu disais? » J'hochais la tête en signe de rémission.

« Alors, combien d'enfants as-tu dit que tu avais? » Je demandai alors qu'elle sourit.

«Trois. Le premier a 15, l'autre a 9 et le petit dernier a 6 ans. » Je souris.

« Vraiment? Mes filles ont 14, 8 et 5 ans. » Elle me sourit.

« Maman? » Tous les deux, nous levâmes la tête pour voir un grand garçon d'environ 15 ans marcher droit vers nous. Deux garçons un peu plus jeunes se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils ressemblaient tous à leur mère.

« Hey, les gars! Comment était le manège? » Elle demanda tout en enlaçant le plus jeune. Même lui semblait grand pour son âge. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, leurs yeux fixés sur moi. Je souris. « Les garçons, voici Edward Cullen. Edward, ce sont mes fils. Jason, Simon et Luke. » Elle dit, nous présentant. Je serrai leur main et remarquai que Jason, l'aîné, ne cessait de me foudroyer du regard.

« Maman! Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de ta barbe à papa? » Le plus jeune demanda. Elle acquiesça et lui tendit la friandise. Il sourit largement et prit une grande bouchée.

« Maa. Devine qui qu'on a vu dans le manège. » Celui du milieu dit en sautant sur place. Elle haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'elle donnait sa langue au chat.

« Qui Simon? » Jason frappa rapidement le bras de son frère qui le frappa en retour. Bella soupira et mit sa main sur son front. « Les gars, s'il vous plait. » Elle grogna. Ils arrêtèrent de se battre sans pour autant arrêter de se regarder furieusement.

« On a va la copine de Jason. » Simon chanta. Bella releva la tête vivement et regarda Jason. Lui, par contre, regardait tout sa mère.

« Pardon? » Elle demanda à son fils. Il secoua la tête lorsque Luke éclata de rire.

« Regarde. Elle est là! » Je regardai dans la direction qu'il nous pointait et je vis Emma, Jodi and Clara venir vers nous. Je sentis alors le sentiment familier du père surprotecteur faire son entré et je fixai Jason.

« Papa! » Clara cria alors qu'elle couru pour me donnai un gros câlin. « Papa! C'était super amusant. Tu dois venir le faire avec moi. » J'acquiesçai et embrassai son front. Jodi et Emma approchèrent plus lentement.

« Bella, je te présente mes filles. Emma, Jodi et Clara. Les filles, voici Bella et ses fils. » Je dis lentement. Jodi regarda Emma qui lui lança un de ses regards foudroyants. Jodi tourna son attention sur Bella et lui sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour madame Swan. » Bella lui sourit également.

« Bonjour Jodi. Comment ca va? » Jodi hocha la tête.

« Je vais bien. J'ai eu A pour mon travail. » Elle lui répondit en souriant joyeusement. Celui de Bella était tout simplement radieux.

« C'est merveilleux, chérie. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire. » Je les regardai toutes les deux, légèrement confus.

« Maa. Est-ce que je peux y aller? » Jason demanda. Bella le regarda et se leva. Il avait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle et elle avait quelques pouces de moins que Simon. Wow. Ses fils étaient vraiment grands.

« D'accord. Mais quand on sera a la maison, on va avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux. » Elle dit en sortant son portemonnaie. Elle lui donna un billet de vingt dollars et s'assura que son cellulaire était bien ouvert avant de le laisser partir. Elle donna de l'argent à Simon également. Il lui sourit avant de filler à son tour. Elle soupira.

« Paa, est-ce qu'on peut y aller aussi? » Emma me demanda. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Ok. Mais ne vous perdez pas et ne vous baladez pas toutes seules. » Je dis avant de donner un billet de vingt dollars à Emma et Jodi. Elles hochèrent la tête avant de partir. Je me retournai pour voir Luke and Clara, assis entre Bella et moi, en train de se partager la barbe à papa. Les courtes jambes se balançaient dans le vide, ne touchant pas le sol. Je regardai Bella qui se frottait le front.

« Et bien, on devrait profiter du carnaval pendant qu'il est là, non? » Elle leva la tête et me sourit.

« Bien sûr. C'est une bonne idée. »

** Bella **

Nous avons passé la journée dans les manèges avec Clara et Luke. Je m'attachai vite à Clara, comme j'avais fait avec Jodi. J'étais propriétaire d'un magasin de livres près de l'école primaire et secondaire. Un jour, Jodi était venue cherchant des livres pour son projet. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle avait besoin de faire une présentation orale et qu'elle était très nerveuse. Alors, je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Pendant environ un mois, elle venait au magasin tous les soirs après l'école et nous travaillions sur son projet. Elle était une fille très charmant et je trouvais que sa cadette l'était également. « Papa. » Je la regardai alors qu'elle tirait la main d'Edward. Il la regarda et arqua un sourcil. « Papa. Je dois aller aux toilettes. » Il soupira et avait l'air quelque peu inconfortable. Je souris.

« Allez. Viens chérie. Je vais y aller avec toi. » Je dis en lui présentant ma main. Elle acquiesça et pris ma main. Je regardai Edward qui me souriait avec gratitude. J'hochais la tête, acceptant ses remerciements alors que je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

« Madame Bella. » Je baissai les yeux vers Clara.

« Oui, chérie? » Elle souriait.

« Tu es vraiment fine et vraiment belle Madame Bella. » Son compliment me fit rougir légèrement.

« Merci chérie. Tu es belle aussi. » Elle sourit largement.

« Madame Bella? » J'hochais la tête et attendis qu'elle veule bien continuer. « Est-ce que tu aimes mon Papa? » Elle me demanda après un moment. Elle m'avait prise de court.

« Euh. C'est un homme bien. » Elle me regarda alors comme si elle en s'avait plus.

« Ouais. Et bien, Madame Bella, est-ce que je peux vous dire un secret? » J'acquiesçai et la dirigeai vers les lavabos afin qu'elle se lave les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, chérie? » Elle se moussa les mains et sourit.

« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien. Je vous aime bien aussi. » Je lui souris adorablement et lui embrassai le dessus de la tête.

« J'en suis contente. Je t'aime bien aussi. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir devenir de très bonnes amies. » Nous marchions vers les garçons qui étaient en pleine partie de tic tac toe. Nous les regardions alors qu'ils lançaient des sacs d'haricots dans les boîtes. Edward leva Luke dans les airs alors que celui-ci lança un sac. Le sac rentra dans une des boîtes et l'homme qui travaillait au kiosque applaudit.

« Wow. En plein dans le mile. Tu gagne un prix. » Il dit tout en souriant. Luke cria, tout excité. Il choisi un petit ourson en peluche brun. Il le serra fortement avant d'enlacer Edward. Je souris à l'image devant moi.

« Maman. Regarde ce que j'ai eu. »

« C'est merveilleux, mon ange. » Son sourire s'agrandi.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose, moi aussi? » Clara demanda avec espoir. Je lui souris.

« Je connais l'endroit parfait. Viens. » Je les dirigeai vers un autre kiosque où plusieurs fusils à eau étaient alignés. Je m'assis sur un banc et installa Clara à côté de moi. Je lui montrai comment jouer et attendit que l'homme du kiosque se retourne. Il nous sourit alors qu'il nous tendit des colliers de perles colorés.

La cloche sonna et nous tirâmes les cibles de nos fusils. Clara était étonnamment très bonne à ce jeu et elle me battit par quelques secondes d'avance. L'homme lui demanda de choisir son prix. Elle pointa vers une petite licorne mauve. L'homme la lui tendit et elle la serra contre elle.

« Stacy va l'adorer. » Elle s'écria joyeusement. Je souris à son enthousiasme.

« Qui est Stacy? » Elle me sourit alors que je l'aidai à descendre du banc.

« Ma poupée. » Je hochai la tête et elle m'enlaça fortement. « Merci, Madame Bella. » Elle me murmura à l'oreille. Edward me regarda et son grand sourire était contagieux.

« Merci. » Il dit sans pour autant parler. J'hochai la tête.

« Maman. Regarde. Le soleil se couche. » Luke pointa vers le ciel. Je regardai vers le ciel et hochai de nouveau la tête.

« Il est temps de trouver tes frères. » Il se mit à bailler. Je sortis mon cellulaire et essayai de contacter Jason. Je rejoignis sa boite vocale directement. Je grognai, contrariée et essayai je rejoindre Simon.

« Maa? » Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Simon, où est-tu? On doit y aller. » J'entendis des bruissements dans l'arrière fond avant qu'il ne me répondit.

« Nous sommes à côté du Kissing Booth. » Il dit lentement. Je me figeai.

« Est-ce que ton frère est avec toi? »

« Oui. Il est là. »

« Reste là. Nous allons vous y rejoindre.» Je raccrochai ma ligne et me retournai pour voir Edward parler au téléphone. Il raccrocha et me regarda. « Mes fils sont près du Kissing Booth. » Je soupirai alors qu'Edward hocha la tête.

« Mes filles sont là bas également. » Nous frayâmes notre passage à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le Kissing Booth. Je repérai Jason appuyé contre un arbre en train de parler à Emma. Simon était assis sur un banc avec Jodi et tous les deux avaient une discussion plutôt animée.

« Non. Non. Non. » Simon secouait la tête de droite à gauche. « La physique est beaucoup plus facile à comprendre. La biologie, c'est juste du bourrage de crâne. » Il insista. Jodi était en désaccord avec lui.

« La biologie, c'est la vie. Comment peux-tu dire que c'est du bourrage de crâne? » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui roula ses yeux.

« Les gars. On y va. » Je les appelai. Jason me regarda et s'éloigna instantanément d'Emma.

« Bella. J'ai vraiment eu du bon temps aujourd'hui. » Edward me dit avant que nos enfants nous aient rejoins.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je me demandais si, peut-être, on pourrait se revoir une autre fois. » Je sentis mon cœur s'envoler. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un splendide célibataire avec des enfants qui aimaient mes enfants? S'il-te-plaît. Réveille-toi quand tu veux, Bella. Et vite.

« J'aimerais bien. » Je répondis finalement. Il me sourit largement.

« Merveilleux. Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro? » Je le lui réciter et il me donna le sien. Je souris profondément.

« Merci, Edward. Pour tout. » Il acquiesça de la tête avant de sourire à ses filles qui se rapprochaient de nous.

« On se verra bientôt. » Je souris et hochai la tête à mon tour. Je regardai mes fils qui me fixaient tous du regard.

« Quoi? » Je demandai en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance. » Jason répliqua tout en foudroyant Edward du regard. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Venez! On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

**Et puis...**  
**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**J'ai essayé de ne pas utiliser trop de Québécismes, mais c difficile. J'espère que je n'ai pas utilisé d'expression que seul les Québécois comprennent. Si oui, dites moi lesquelles et je vais tenter de trouver une autre formulation.**

**S'il vous plait, écrivez moi une critique...**  
**Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tous le monde.  
Je sais que ca fait longtemps depuis mon dernier Update, mais j'ai recommencé l'école et j'ai d'autres fanfictions à écrire. De plus, mon ordi a planté il y a quelques jours et ma mère doit en acheter un autre. En ce moment, je suis sur l'ordinateur de mon frère.  
Je ne sais pas quand je vais updater, et j'en suis désolé.

J'espere que vous aller aimer ce chapitre.  
**Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX

** Bella **

« Je te le dis, Alice. Il est trop parfait pour être vrai. En plus, ça fait presque une semaine. Je suis sure qu'il ma complètement oubliée. » Je dis en coupant les oignions.

« N'importe quoi, Bella. Tu es fabuleuse. Et tu mérite quelqu'un de fabuleux. Personne ne peut t'oublié à moins qu'il n'est une perte de mémoire à court terme. » Elle argumenta. Je roulai mes yeux. « Okay. Bella, ça fait combien de temps? » Je rougis instantanément à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Je mentis, la faisant rouler les yeux à son tour.

« Bella, tu as rougis. Je sais très bien que tu m'as comprise. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi quand. » Je soupirai à sa requête.

« Quand Luke a été conçu. » Je marmonnai. Alice hocha la tête en ayant l'air satisfaite par ma réponse. « Je ne vois toujours pas ton point. » Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« Bella, tu sais quoi? Il se pourrait que ce soit un bon moment pour toi de juste avoir du plaisir. Évacuer un peu de frustration. » Elle répondit sagement.

« Alice! Je ne vais pas avoir une aventure avec lui! » Je sifflai entre mes dents. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi pas? Écoute, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est… essaye une vrai relation amoureuse avec lui, mais, si ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est correct. Aussi bien en profiter tant que tu peux. » Alice expliqua. « Tu as dit qu'il était chaud, non? Et bien, qui est le meilleur candidat pour avoir une aventure sexuelle qu'un docteur plutôt sexy? » Je roulai mes yeux.

« Ok. Les enfants vont bientôt être de retour à la maison, donc… ne dis rien devant eux, s'il-te-plaît. » Je dis en mettant les oignions dans la poêle à cuire. Elle acquiesça à ma requête et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jasper rentra dans la maison, rapidement suivit par les garçons. « Merci d'être allé les chercher Jazz. » Je dis en ajoutant la sauce. Il hocha la tête.

« Ca m'a fait plaisir. » Jason entra dans la cuisine et pris une pomme.

« Euh, Maa. » Il dit lentement. Je mijotai la nourriture patiemment. « Devine qui j'ai vu à l'école aujourd'hui. » J'haussai les épaules.

« J'en n'ai aucune idée. Qui? » Il croqua dans sa pomme avant de répondre.

« Emma Cullen. » Je levai les yeux vers lui. « J'ai invité sa famille pour diner. Elle m'a dit qu'ils viendraient tous. » Je laissai tomber la cuillère, surprise.

« Jason! Quoi? » Je demandai. Il mâcha lentement son morceau de pomme avant de parler.

« J'ai invité les Cullens pour diner. » Je vis les yeux d'Alice s'allumer. Je lui grognai dessus.

« Reste assis, mademoiselle. » Elle se rassit et sortie sa langue, me grimaçant. « Jason, tu ne peux te promener et inviter les gens à diner comme bon te semble. Tu dois d'abord m'en parler. » Il hocha la tête.

« Désolé. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. » Je soupirai.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant, va ranger le salon. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi? » Je le regardai intensément.

« Tu invites les gens à diner tu ramasses le salon. » Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose plutôt incohérent et se traina les pieds jusqu'au salon. « N'oublie de nettoyer la salle de bain après. » J'haussai le ton afin qu'il puisse m'entendre. Je l'entendis jurer.

« Bella, c'est fantastique. » Alice s'écria toute excitée. Je secouai ma tête.

« Jazz, calme-la veux-tu. Sinon, elle va provoquer son accouchement prématurément. » Jasper rit à ma réflexion mais prit tout de mains les mains d'Alice dans les siennes. « Mon Dieu, ça va être une longue soirée. »

** Edward **

« Bon monsieur Cooper. Maintenant, essayer de rester tranquille. » Je pris son dossier alors qu'il me fit signe qu'il avait compris mon conseil.

« Edward. Combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Allen? » Il respira péniblement. Je lui souris.

« C'est vrai. Désolé Allen. » Il sembla satisfait. « As-tu besoin d'autres choses? »

« Papa! » Je regardais au dessus du dossier et vis Clara entrer dans la salle en courant. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Salut ma chérie. Tu te rappelles de monsieur Cooper? » Je demandai en pointant Allen. Clara hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Bonjour monsieur Cooper. » Clara dit, sautant de mes bras afin d'aller enlacer le vieil homme. Son rire vint du fin fond de sa gorge.

« Bonjour Clara. » Il répondit tout en souriant. Je me retourner pour voir Jodi et Emma dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Salut les filles. Vous vous rappeler de monsieur Cooper? » Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête en souriant à mon patient. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? »

« Paa, les Swans nous ont invités à souper chez eux. J'ai dit que nous allions y être. » Emma expliqua tout en évitant mon regard. Je soupirai.

« Pourquoi toutes les trois vous ne m'attendriez pas dans la salle d'attente? Je ne serai pas long. » Elles acquiescèrent. Clara sautant en bas du lit d'Allen et elles quittèrent tous la salle alors que je passai frénétiquement mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Tu as des filles merveilleuses, Edward. » Allen me dit d'un ton songeur. Je ne pouvais que confirmer sa réplique.

« Oui. C'est ce que je pense aussi. » Allen me regarda alors étrangement.

« Qui sont les Swans? » Il me demanda, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Je roulais mes yeux sans toutefois empêcher mon visage de s'illuminer.

« Je rencontrer cette femme au carnaval cette fin de semaine quand on était en sortie de famille. Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle est une mère monoparentale de trois fils qui ont environ le même âge que mes filles. » Je dis lentement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de Bella. Elle était absolument radiante.

« Edward, est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil. » J'hochai la tête, retournant mon entière attention à Allen. « J'ai déjà été dans tes souliers Edward. Après que Martha est morte alors qu'elle n'avait seulement trente ans, je devais élever mes deux filles par moi-même. Crois-moi. Ça va devenir de plus en plus dur et ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde si les filles avaient une femme vers qui elles peuvent se tourner et demander conseil. » Je fronçai des sourcils. « Edward, crois-moi. Je sais que c'est effrayant, de passer à autre chose. Mais cette femme me semble parfaite pour toi. Elle a ses propres enfants et elle est probablement en recherche de copines avec qui elle peut passer du temps. C'est parfait pour tes filles. Elles ont besoins de quelqu'un vers qui elles peuvent se tourner. » Je réfléchis à ses paroles avant de hochai la tête.

« Merci Allen. Je vais aller parler à mes filles. » Il sourit et se replaçai sur son oreiller.

« Dis-moi comment ça se passe. » Il haussa le ton alors que je quittai la salle et ris de bon cœur.

Les filles étaient assises dans la salle d'attente. Elles me regardaient tous avec espoir. Je soupirai.

« Quelle heure? » Je demandai. Jodi et Clara sourirent instantanément. Emma quant à elle, cacha quelque peu ses émotions.

« Six. » Elle répondit tranquillement. J'hochai la tête et regardai ma montre.

« Bon. Présentement il est quatre heures et demie. Mon chiffre fini à cinq heures. Nous allons nous rendre à la maison et prendre une douche avant de nous rendre chez les Swans. Marché conclu? » Elles acquiescèrent toutes en même temps. « D'accord. Pourquoi ne m'attendez-vous pas dans mon office? Mais, s'il-vous-plait. Ne touchez à rien. » Elles hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers mon office. « Emma! » J'appelai. Elle se retourna et me regarda. « Pas d'achats sur internet. » Elle me regarda furieusement et marcha d'un pas lourd vers mon office. Je soupirai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Ce soir va être une très longue soirée.

- / -

J'inspirai grandement avant de cognai à la grande porte. J'attendis un moment avant qu'un grand homme blond ouvrit la porte. J'étais décontenancé. Avions-nous la mauvaise adresse?

« Tu es surement Edward. » Il dit doucement. J'hochai la tête et lui serra la main. « Je suis Jasper. » Il dit avant de se tourner vers mes filles.

« Voici Emma, Jodi et Clara. Mes filles. » J'énumérant en les pointant respectivement. Jasper sourit.

« Allez. Rentrez » Il dit en nous laissant la place. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et regardâmes tout autour. La maison était quelque peu pittoresque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets de valeurs en vus. Je pouvais facilement conclure que les garçons en étaient la cause. « Bella est dans la cuisine en train de s'activer aux fourneaux. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire. »

« Est-ce que vous avez du coke? » Emma demanda alors que Jasper hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Deux s'il vous plait. » Jodi ajouta. Jasper regarda ensuite Clara.

« Est-ce que tu veux du jus de pomme? » Il sourit.

« Bien sûr. » Elle sourit énormément et Jasper rit tout simplement. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. « Est-ce que tu préfère de la bière ou du vin? » Il me demanda.

« Du vin, ça serait parfait, merci. » Jasper hocha la tête avant de nous guider vers la cuisine. Je vis Bella qui était penchée sur le four.

« Jazz. Essaye ça. » Elle dit en se redressant. Il marcha vers elle et gouta le cuillère en bois qu'elle lui tendait.

« C'est parfait Bells. » Elle sourit grandement et se tourna vers nous. Son sourire était tout simplement éblouissant.

« Edward! Les filles! Comment allez-vous? » Elle déposa sa cuillère sur le comptoir. Je lui souris.

« Bien, merci. » Elle marcha vers nous et enlaça rapidement Jodi et Clara. Emma hocha la tête tout simplement. Bella se mordit la lèvre légèrement avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle sourit et m'enlaça à mon tour.

« Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous. » Elle dit tout en souriant. « Les garçons sont en haut. Jazz va aller les chercher. » Lorsque Jasper entendit son nom, il roula ses yeux. Il nous donna nos boissons et je le remerciai.

« Je reviens. » Bella lui sourit avant de retourner à ses fourneaux alors que Jasper disparut au deuxième étage.

J'entendis quelqu'un hoqueter de surprise derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis une petite femme à l'allure d'une fée avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts me dévisager étrangement. Elle était apparemment grandement avancée dans sa grossesse. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours l'aire délicate et menue. « Alice? » Je demandai lentement, incertain. Sa surprise se transformant en pur joie.

« Edward? » Elle ricana avant de danser vers moi afin de me donner une forte étreinte. J'étais complètement stupéfié.

« Alice. Quoi de neuf? » Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un banc.

« Enceinte. » Je ris.

« J'avais cru remarquer. » Alice se tourna vers Bella.

« Bella. Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est? » Elle demanda, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Bella haussa les épaules, confuse. Alice soupira. « C'est le petit frère d'Emmett. » Bella hoqueta de surprise et en échappa même sa cuillère de bois. Alice fronça les sourcils. « Ew. C'est la deuxièmement fois aujourd'hui que tu échappe la cuillère. J'espère que tu l'as nettoie bien avant de recommencer à cuisiner. » Bella l'ignora complètement.

« Le frère d'Emmett? » Elle demanda finalement. J'hochai la tête lentement. Elle se tourna vers Alice. « Vraiment? » Alice hochai la tête à son tour.

« Bella. Tu te rappelles quand je parlais de l'école secondaire il y a deux semaines? » Bella l'a regarda, complètement perdue. Alice soupira, exaspérée. « Et bien, Edward et moi, on s'est fréquenté pendant le secondaire. On venait dans parler Bella. » Bella se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh. »

C'est à cet instant que les garçons et Jasper entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Jazzy. As-tu rencontré Edward? » Alice demanda toute excitée alors que Jasper hocha la tête. « Savais-tu qu'il était le petit frère d'Emmett? » Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Le Emmett de Rose? » Je m'assis autour du comptoir avec eux alors que Bella continua de cuisiner.

« Tu connais Rose? » Je demandai à Jasper. Il acquiesça.

« Elle est notre cousine. » Bella dit en regarda par-dessus son chaudron. Je la regardai, légèrement confus. Elle soupira avant de m'expliquer. « Jasper est mon grand frère. Rose est notre cousine. Rose est mariée à Emmett, ton frère. Et par le passé, tu as fréquenté Alice, la femme de Jasper. » Elle dit tout cela rapidement. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants afin de me laisser comprendre les liens familiaux. Je me tournai vers Alice et Jasper.

« Tous les deux, vous êtes mariés? » Alice confirma alors que Jasper l'embrassa sur le front. Je souris, soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Bella avait eu un copain.

« Maman! » Une petite fille que je n'avais jamais vue avant entra brusquement dans la salle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux bleus perçants. Elle était menue et ressemblait à Alice comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Oui, Camilla? » Alice demanda, toute souriante. La fillette trainait Luke et Clara derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta net et croisa ses bras devant elle.

« Elle, c'est Clara. Elle a le même âge que Luke. Elle m'a dit… » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sait pas qui est Chanel. » Elle hoqueta de surprise alors que Camilla hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réaction de sa mère. Alice se tourna vers moi.

« Edward. Mais qu'as-tu enseigné à tes filles? » Alice me demanda, complètement horrifiée. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que Camilla continua dans sa lancé.

« Je pense que nous devons effectuer une petite intervention. Elle doit tellement venir à notre prochaine session de Bella Barbie. » Camilla déclara et Alice acquiesça vivement.

« Bien sûr. Et ses sœurs aussi! » Je jeté un coup d'œil vers Bella qui geignait derrière Alice. Je ricanai et Bella me foudroya du regard.

« Cami, où est ta sœur? » Camilla haussa les épaules.

« Elle est dans le salon en train de regarder ce stupide feuilleton historique. » Elle répondit en roulant les yeux. Jasper sourit et s'excusa avant de quitter la cuisine pour le salon.

« Haley? » Il appela. Je pris une grande inspiration. Combien y avait-il d'enfant dans cette maison?

« Ils sont huit en passant. » Bella dit en se tenant à mes côtés. J'haussai un sourcil.

« Quoi? » Elle pointa Camilla.

« Il y a huit enfants dans la maison. J'ai pu voir à ton expression que tu essayais de savoir combien d'enfants il y avait ici. Cami est la fille ainée d'Alice. Elle a huit ans et elle est un peu trop comme Alice si tu veux mon avis. Haley est leur plus jeune. Elle a seulement quatre ans. Elle est une accro de l'histoire, juste comme son père. » Bella expliqua alors que j'hochai simplement la tête.

« Et est-ce qu'ils attendent une autre fille? » Je demandai en regardant curieusement une hyperactive Alice. Bella hocha la tête négativement.

« Non. Des garçons. Des jumeaux. Alice et Jasper aiment tous les deux les familles nombreuses. Je serais surprise si ces deux garçons sont les derniers de la famille. » Elle dit en roulant les yeux. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle retourna s'occuper du souper.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et j'entendis une voix extrêmement familière raisonner dans l'entrée.

« Hey Bella! » Bella leva les yeux et je vis Emmett et Rosalie entrer dans la cuisine. Emmett prit Bella dans ses bras et la balança dans les airs tout en l'enlaçant fortement. Elle éclata de rire tout en frappant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il la déposa au sol.

« Salut à toi, l'énorme grizzli. » Bella dit avec un sourire éblouissant. Le sien était, en effet énorme.

« Salut à toi, petite dame. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » Rosalie roula les yeux et enlaça Bella. Je levai les yeux et vit Clara et Luke entrer dans la cuisine.

« Oncle Emmett! » Les deux crièrent. Emmett était surpris lorsqu'il vit Clara courir vers lui. Il prit les deux enfants dans ses bras.

« Clara. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » C'était à cet instant qu'Emmett me remarqua. « Ed? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, man? » Il demanda, déposant les enfants au sol. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras. J'haussai les épaules lorsqu'il me relâcha.

« Même que pour toi, j'imagine. Manger. » Rose sourit et m'enlaça fortement.

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais Bella. » Elle dit en s'éloignant quelque peu de moi. Bella rougit.

« Ils se sont rencontrés au carnaval. » Alice expliqua. Le sourire de Rose s'élargit alors qu'elle alla enlacer Alice avant de se retourner vers nous.

« Wow. Le monde est petit. » Elle dit avec un sourire espiègle dansant sur ses lèvres. Emmett éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers le réfrigérateur, fouillant à l'intérieur.

« Ah! Bella! Dis-moi que tu as de la bière. » Il demanda en regardant par-dessus la porte du frigo. Elle pointa la tête vers la porte menant au garage.

« Dans le garage. Je les cache parce que je ne veux pas que Jason essaye d'en prendre. » Emmett secoua la tête.

« Ah! Non! Il ne sera pas curieux. Je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. » Il sortit de la cuisine alors que Rosalie roula les yeux.

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer cette 'conversation'. » Rosalie dit alors que Bella ricana.

« Je suis plus intéressée à savoir comment vont Cecilia et Elli? » Alice sourit. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ceci est une vrai Drama Queen. J'adore. Elle est en train de rendre Emmett complètement cinglé. Elle n'arrête pas de flirter et de ramener des garçons à la maison. » Rosalie sourit à son tour. Je ricanai.

« Elle a quel âge maintenant? » Bella demanda, brassant la salade.

« Elle va avoir dix-sept ans cette année. »

« Dix-sept? » Je demandai, abasourdi. Rose hocha la tête. _Le temps passe tellement vite._

« Mais bien sur, Elli est complètement différente. Elle adore les voitures, le sport et être toute tachée d'huile et de boue. Elle se fou complètement de sa façon de s'habiller, en autant qu'elle peut le salir. » Rose dit tristement. Alice frotta en réconfort son bras.

« Je suis sûre que c'est juste une passe que toute les filles de dix ans vont à travers. » Rose hocha la tête.

« Je l'espère. »

« Les enfants! » Bella cria soudainement. Je la regardai et elle me montra le vaisselier de la tête. J'acquiesçai et me levai afin de sortir la les assiettes et la coutellerie. « Le dîner est prêt! » Elle cria. Je plaçai les assiettes sur le comptoir et Bella me sourit. « Merci. Les autres vont mettre la table. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je ris et sirota mon vin. Clara et Luke entrèrent dans la cuisine en premier. « Hey tous le deux. Voulez-vous bien aider cette chère maman qui est morte de fatigue. » Elle prétendit d'essuyer la sueur de son front.

« Bien sur maman. » Luke accepta tout de suite.

« Et toi, chérie. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider? » Clara hocha la tête.

« Oui, madame Bella. » Bella sourit de plus belle. Elle donna à l'un les fourchettes et à l'autre les couteaux. Ils se précipitèrent vers la table à dîner et commencèrent à placer les ustensiles.

« Simon! Jase! » Elle cria de nouveau tout en sortant les verres. Simon et Jason apparurent et prirent les assiettes et les verres sans dire mots. Elle roula les yeux mais sourit tout de même.

« Bella. Merci encore de nous avoir inviter ici. » Je dis, m'appuyant sur le comptoir alors qu'elle versait la sauce dans un service.

« Edward, franchement, ça fait plaisir. De plus, j'ai l'impression que cette maison n'est jamais complète à moins qu'il n'y ai une tonne de personnes à l'intérieur. » Elle plaisanta. Je pris le bol de salade et le déposa sur la table.

« Et bien, la prochaine fois tu devras venir chez moi. Je vais inviter Emmett et Rosalie et leurs enfants ET Alice et Jasper et leurs filles en plus. » Bella éclata de rire.

« Ça ressemble à un plan. » Elle dit tout en me regardant. À cet instant, j'avais extrêmement envi de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre tous mes sens. Je détournai le regard avant de succomber à mes désirs. Bella se racla la gorge, semblant revenir sur terre. « Alors, ici, c'est le coin des adultes. On devrait installer la table pour les enfants. » Elle dit, marchant à travers la salle tout en regardant ses pieds. Elle me guida vers la pièce suivante ou une longue table était montée.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont tous renter? » Je demandai, incertain. Bella rit.

« Ils mangent tous ici, sauf Jason. Cecilia et maintenant Emma. Les trois vont probablement manger au bar dans la cuisine. » Elle expliqua. Cette place était une vrai maison de fou, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais chez moi.

** Bella **

Le souper était l'événement le plus chaotique de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de personnes se précipiter dans la cuisine afin de manger. J'étais contente qu'on était vendredi au sinon, j'aurais perdu la tête à essayer de coucher les enfants à une heure raisonnable. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi étions assis, éparpillés dans ma salle à manger alors que les enfants étaient dans la cuisine et au bar. Le souper s'était déroulé à merveille, sans aucun malaise. On aurait pu penser que nous étions tous meilleurs amis depuis des années.

« Ça c'est rien du tout. Savais-tu que Bella est connu de tous les docteurs par son prénom dans un radius de 10 miles? » Emmett pouffa. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas si pire que ça, Emmett. » J'argumentai en rougissant. Tous le monde éclata de rire.

« Plus maintenant. Tu dois seulement attendre que pauvre Luke renforcissent ces béquilles qui lui servent de jambes. » Alice ricana. Je sortis ma langue telle un enfant, éclatant de rire au passage.

« Alors, cette année, on fête l'action de grâce chez nous. » Rose annonça. Nous la regardâmes tous en état de choc. « Quoi? » Elle demanda en arquant les sourcils.

« Depuis est-ce que tu organises les fêtes? » Alice demanda. Rose roula les yeux.

« Et bien, nous avons décidé que ca nous tentait cette année. C'est aussi une très bonne excuse pour garder Kyra à la maison. » Je ris à son commentaire.

« D'accord. Tu peux avoir l'action de grâce. » Je dis en levant mon verre de vin. Elle sourit.

« Merci Bella. Mais tu es toujours la cuisinière en chef. » Je ricanai et pris une gorgée de mon vin.

« On ne l'aurait pas autrement. » Emmett clappa des mains tel un enfant.

« Parfait! Parce que, sérieusement Bella, ce sont les meilleurs chops de porcs que j'ai jamais mangé je toute ma vie. » Je souris.

« Je contente que tu les aies aimés. » J'entendis des petits pas trainer sur le tapis. Je regardai vers ma gauche et vit Luke, Clara et Haley me fixer du regard.

« Bonjour tous les trois. » Je dis en souriant maternellement. Ils sourirent tous à leur tour.

« Maman. Est-ce que Clara et Haley peuvent passer la nuit ici? » Luke me demanda, tout excité. Je regardai Edward et Alice. Tous les deux haussèrent les épaules.

« Et bien, si vos parents sont d'accord, moi je ne vois aucun problème. » Les trois enfants sourirent de plus belle avant de se tourner vers Alice et Jasper. Alice ne pouvait pas être plus extatique.

« Mais bien sur que nous sommes d'accord! » Elle s'écria joyeusement. Haley sourit adorablement. Elle n'était pas très bavarde et de la voir interagir avec d'autres enfant venait de faire la journée d'Alice. Le trio se tourna ensuite vers Edward qui me regarda.

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un probleme? » Je souris.

« Bien sur que c'est correct. On peut construire des forts dans le salon et faire du camping. » Les enfants s'exclamèrent de joie et Edward éclata de rire.

« Et bien je ne peux pas dire non à cela. » Ils sourirent jusqu'à s'en fendre les lèvres, m'enlacèrent avec de disparaître dans l'autre pièce.

« Finissez votre souper, les enfants! » Je criai afin qu'ils puissent m'entendre.

« Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas? » Edward demanda, incertain. Je secouai la tête.

« Ce sera amusant. Quand les garçons étaient plus jeunes, on faisait des forts dans le salon et on y campait. Jason a arrêté quand il a découvert que ce n'était pas 'cool' d'avoir des soirées avec ta mère dans le salon et Simon à vite suivi son exemple. J'ai seulement Luke à présent avec qui je peux faire cela. Alors je dois en profiter pour le temps que j'ai. » Edward rit.

« D'accord. En autant que tu es certaine. » Je lui sourit.

« Et bien, si tu veux, tu es plus que bienvenue à rester avec nous. On va rester debout tard à regard des films ennuyeux et à faire des ombres chinoises sur le mur. » La table tomba silencieuse tout à coup et je cachai ma bouche avec ma main. Je venais juste d'inviter Edward à rester pour la nuit. Il ricana légèrement alors que je sentis mes joues tourner rouge écarlate peu à peu.

« Merci, mais peut-être une autre fois. Je travaille de bonne heure demain matin. » Il dit doucement. J'hochai la tête sans jamais lâchai mon assiette du regard. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui était le pire; le fait que je venais juste de demander Edward de rester pour la nuit ou le fait que j'ai frustré qu'il ait décliné.

Rose se racla la gorge et se leva. « Je vais faire la vaisselle. » Elle dit en ramassant les assiettes. Je me levai à mon tour.

« Non Rose. Tu es une invitée. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu cuisines. On nettoie. La loi de la cuisine. » Elle dit fermement. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et grommela. Jasper, Rose et Emmett commencèrent donc à ramasser la vaisselle et à se diriger vers la cuisine. Edward se leva pour les aider mais Jasper l'arrêta.

« Non. Tu est le nouveau. Tu n'aides pas. » Il expliqua. Edward fronça les sourcils mais se rassit tout de même. Alice sauta légèrement et sourit.

« Je vais aller voir les enfants. » Elle dansa hors de la salle et suivit Rose, Emmett et Jasper. Je sentit mes joue s'enflammer davantage au fait que j'étais seul avec Edward. Je toussai légèrement et fit l'erreur de le regarder. Ses yeux verts éclatants croisèrent les miens et j'en perdis mon souffle.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va? » Il demanda doucement. J'hochai la tête, trop absorbé par ses yeux pour former une phrase cohérente. « Bella. Je suis désolée si je t'ai embarrassée de quelconque manière. » Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il m'avait embarrassé?

« Tu ne m'as pas embarrassé. » Je dis en secouant la tête. Il expira longuement et hocha la tête. « Je me suis embarrassé moi même. Je devrais y être habitué à présent, puisque ça arrive tous les jours. » Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Edward se penchant vers moi de l'autre coté de la table et toucha le dos de ma main.

« Bella. » Je le regardai de nouveau dans les yeux. Soudainement, peu importe si j'avais dansé nue devant lui, mais je ne pouvais plus me rappeler ce que j'avais fait pour me sentir si embarrassée. Tout ce que je pouvais voir et penser… était lui. « Bella, I… » Il fut interrompu lorsque Luke, Clara et Haley entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce.

« Maman! Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film d'horreur. » Luke demanda avec espoir. Je détournai mon regard d'Edward et secouai la tête.

« Non, mon ange. » Il semblait désappointé.

« Un film comique? » Clara suggéra. Le visage de Luke s'éclaira.

« Ca c'est une bonne idée! » Ils quittèrent la pièce et farfouillèrent dans la pille de DVD. Je me mordis la lèvre et pris une gorgée de vin. Emmett et Jasper rentrèrent dans la salle à dîner, transportant plus de vaisselles et j'utilisai leurs présences comme une excuse afin de quitter la salle. Je me précipitai à l'étage jusqu'à la salle de bain et je fermai la porte, m'appuyant contre elle. Je pris une grande inspiration et me regardai dans le miroir. Reviens en Bella! Il est juste un homme. Sur! Un homme sculpté d'après un Dieu grecque... Je me giflai mentalement. Maintenant n'était pas le temps pour fantasmer sur Edward. Je marchai vers le lavabo et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide à répétition.

Alice et Jasper quittèrent la maison presque immédiatement après le souper. Je demandai à Camilla si elle désirait rester pour la nuit comme sa sœur lorsqu'elle me répondit la même chose qu'Alice aurait dit dans la même situation. « Je ne peux pas tant Bella. Rencontrer Jodi et Clara m'a complètement bouleversée. Je vais devoir faire un programme d'éducation pour leur apprendre ce dont elles ont besoin de savoir sur la mode. Je vais avoir besoin de tout le repos que je peux si je veux pouvoir les aider. » J'hochai la tête en essayant de ne pas rire alors qu'Alice sourit fièrement à sa fille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, chérie. Je vais t'aider. » Camilla sourit à sa mère avant de marcher dehors et de s'assoire dans la voiture. Alice se tourna vers moi, un sourire plaquer sur son visage. « Bella, j'ai eu passé une soirée merveilleuse. C'était tellement amusant et laisse moi te dire… Edward est un homme tellement parfait. »

« Alice. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait tous les deux… » Elle m'interrompit.

« Oh non, Bella! On n'a pas fait ça. On s'embrassait mais franchement, on ne faisait rien de plus que se dire bonjour et bye bye. C'était pas vraiment une relation très sérieuse. Edward et moi étions plus amis qu'autre chose. » Elle m'expliqua. J'hochai la tête, légèrement soulagée.

« Et bien, c'est… » Alice roula les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Bella! » Elle chanta en embrassant mes joues. Je lui sourie en retour.

« Bonne nuit Alice. » Je me tournai vers mon grand frère. Il me tira vers lui, m'enlaça fortement et bisa mon front.

« Amuse toi ce soir. Appelle si Haley devient nostalgique. » Je roulai mes yeux.

«Ne t'en fait pas, Jazz. Je vais prendre soin de ta petite fille. » Il sourit et embrassa mon front de nouveau avant de marcher vers sa voiture. Je fermai la porte et marchai droit vers le salon ou Rose, Emmett et Edward étaient en train de discuter. Je marchai vers eux et m'écrasai sur le divan à coté de Edward.

« Alors… Bella, je pense qu'on va s'en aller aussi. Ellie a une pratique demain. » Rose dit en se levant.

« D'accord. Ayez du fun demain. Et merci d'être venu." Rosalie secoua la tête lorsque je me levai.

« On peut trouver notre chemin vers la porte d'entrée, merci. Tu restes assis. » Elle m'enlaça étroitement avant de me donner à Emmett qui me serra dans les bras. Je me rassis alors qu'ils quittèrent le salon, appelant leurs enfant. J'étais assise, mal à l'aise lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Je réalisai alors que j'étais, encore une fois, seule avec Edward.

« Alors, Bella. » Edward dit gentiement. Je le regardai. « Je me demandais, et dis moi si je vais trop loin mais… » Il dit en me fixant du regard. J'hochai la tête pour lui dire de continuer. « Je me demandais si ça te disais de sortir un moment donné. Tu sais, sans les amis ni la famille. Juste nous eux? » Je me mordis la lèvre, surprise. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas eu un rendez-vous.

« Oh. » Edward secoua alors la tête.

« C'est correct. Je comprend. » Il dit en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je fronçai des sourcils.

« Edward. J'aimerais bien sortir quelque part avec toi. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi penser des garçons. » Edward sourit, soulagé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. « Je suis certaine qu'ils peuvent bien passer une nuit chez un ami. » Je dit en hochant la tête.

« Es-tu certaine? » J'acquiesçai.

« Affirmatif. »

« Papa? » Nous levâmes la tête et vîmes Jodi entrer dans la salle. Elle baya et Edward hocha la tête en compréhension.

« D'accord. Il est tard. Je travaille demain." Il dit en se levant. Je me levai à mon tour. « Jodi, va chercher ta sœur. On rentre à la maison. » Jodi quitta le salon à la recherche de Emma. Edward se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« Alors… es-tu livre la fin de semaine prochaine? » Je souris.

« Samedi? » Il hocha la tête affirmativement. « Alors oui, je suis libre. » Son sourire était contagieux.

« Parfait. Je vais venir te chercher à sept heure du soir. »

« J'en suis impatiente. » Et je l'étais réellement. La seule pensée de passer tu temps ininterrompu avec Edward était la chose la plus attirante dans le monde entier en ce moment. Jodi entra dans le salon, suivi de Emma.

« D'accord les filles. Prêtes pour renter? » Les deux hochèrent la tête et marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Clara dévala les marches d'escalier et enlaça Edward. « Tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler si il y a quoi que soit. » Il lui dit. Elle roula les yeux.

« Je sais Papa. » Elle lui sourit. Edward secoua la tête et lui embrassa le front.

« D'accord, bye Princesse. Soit sage. » Elle acquiesca avant de sautiller vers les escaliers. Je saluai Jodi et Emma de la main alors qu'elles se guidèrent vers la voiture. Edward se tourna vers moi avant de sortir de la maison. « Merci Bella. Pour tous. J'ai vraiment eu une belle soirée." Je sourie.

« Moi aussi. » Je regardai, comme au ralenti, alors que le visage d'Edward se rapprocha du mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, m'embrassant légèrement et doucement. Je sentis la chaleur me parcourir le corps. Je voulais étrangement parcourir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le rapprocher de moi. Il s'éloigna de moi avant que je puisse mettre en œuvre mes pensées.

« À plus tard, Bella. » Il dit avec un sourire délicieux. J'hochai la tête, éblouie, et je le regardai s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

**Liste des personnages et leur âge**

**Isabella Marie Swan**: 31 ans

**Jason Emmett Swan**: 15 ans

**Simon Mathew Swan** : 9 ans

**Luke Jasper Swan**: 6 ans

**Edward Anthony Cullen**: 32 ans

**Emma Esme Cullen**: 14 ans

**Jodi Kristen Cullen**: 8 ans

**Clara Abigail Cullen**: 5 ans

**Alice Swan**: 31 ans

**Jasper Swan**: 34 ans

**Camilla Francesca Swan**: 8 ans

**Haley Renee Swan**: 4 ans

**Tristan Ryan Swan**: pas encore né

**Jared Patrick Swan**: pas encore né

**Emmett Cullen**: 36 ans

**Rosalie Cullen**: 35 ans

**Cecilia Erica Cullen**: 16 ans

**Elizabeth (Elli) Amelia Cullen**: 10 ans

* * *

Et puis... qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?  
S'il vous plait! Laissez moi des commentaires...


End file.
